


Broken hearts and torn up letters.

by GaaraUnveiled



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Kissing, Pregnant, Sexual Tension, embracing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaaraUnveiled/pseuds/GaaraUnveiled
Summary: Life seems to change greatly in the Xiavor Instiute when Scott and Rogue discover the need they have for each other. So much unravels when their "first time" becomes the start of a long journey through pain, love, and hardship. When running away becomes an option for the two, they find themselves keeping more secrets then they could ever imagine.





	1. Breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: **A/N: Sorry Jean x Scott fans, this story has none of that. Unless I want to of course. But anyways, I figured it was time to give a little so and so some shine with Scott since it is my otp**. **Jean is kinda on her own in this. Sorry Jean I still like you but, there's already too many fanfics with you and Scott anyways. So deal with it. *Puts on shades.* Also, I decided to make this take place in the earlier 2000's. Kinda my own AU in a way. Anyways, enjoy my tragedy of a fic and like, follow, review.**  
> ~**GaaraUnveiled **

~A Scott x Rogue story~  
~X Men Evolution Fanfic~

 

Jean Grey woke up the following morning, hair tangled a bit as she stepped down the manor's stairs, as the fresh fragrance smell of morning coffee brewed in the crisp December air. she sauntered her way over to the kitchen, curious to see who else was up and about at this hour. It seemed unlikely for Storm, Ororo to be, even though she was usually first up in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the rest of the household. But it was her time off, and for all Jean knew was that she was still a sleep in bed. 

Professor X allowed his students, and Ororo and Logan of course, to sleep in on weekends. Giving his pupils time to simmer down and relax from not only school, but after hard endless days of training. It was also winter break, and Christmas wasn't too far away. Protecting the world from villains such as Magneto and Mystique was no trip to the park. And if it was a trip, it be a hard one to deal with.

The red head peered her head into the kitchen, upon hearing the sound of coffee now being poured into multiple coffee mugs. She quietly stepped inside, surprised to see who her mystery guest was. Jean's eyebrows raised, upon seeing who was acting like a busy butterfly, fluttering around the kitchen. Kitty Pryde, who she would also go by *ShadowCat*, was busy preparing breakfast for the institute while humming a few happy tunes she made up. It was around 7:30 in the morning. Jean watched for a while, curious to see how a 15 year old freshman like Kitty would manage to make more then 7 people a morning meal. Cooking wasn't her cup of jo.

"Morning Kitty. Never thought I'd see you up this bright and early. Making breakfast?" Jean asked, walking up to the girl then finding herself a seat by the kitchen table. Kitty turned around, almost startled by Jeans quiet entrance, but showed the older girl a smile as she flipped a few pancakes.

"Oh Jean, I didn't see you there. Haha yeah I thought why not. Storm usually makes breakfast but I figured I'd make it since she's taking a day off. Coffee?" The brunette politely asked, holding up a white mug. Jean nodded with a smile, holding out her left hand as Kitty handed her the warm beavage. The smell of java hit her nostrils, waking her up immediately. Jean took a few sips, finding her drink to be brewed at pure perfection. Maybe Kitty's pancakes would be just as good.  
'Oh I hope.' She thought, snickering to herself as she heard more foot steps tumble down the creeky stairs.

Jean placed her drink down and turned to find Kurt and Evan approach the table, both yawning and displaying a look of drowsiness on their morning faces. Kurt scratched his back, while grabbing for a seat to sit down as Evan did the same, but seemed a little more awake while doing so. Kitty turned to greet her two tired friends.

"Morning you two sleeping beauties. Was Prince Charming late last night?" She asked, giggling as she brought breakfast to the table. Evan didn't respond, looking as if sleep was a non existing format while Kurt raised his eyebrows at the girl. He wasn't much for insulting others, but he considered this time a free pass. With Christmas around the corner, he decided retorting something back would be his own little gift to himself. Kurt then smirked, tapping his fingers on the chestnut table as she waited for him to reply. He then cleared his throat.

"I was wondering the same about you. Didn't think you were the one to talk late on the phone. Who was on the other end? Lance Alvers?" Kurt replied, allowing his long blue tail to swish underneath her chin. The moment he said that Evan, who was beyond exhaused, sprung to life while spitting out his coffee from laughter. 

Seconds later Kurt joined in, seeing that he actually did have a sense of humor, and that his insults were indeed hilarious. He decided it wouldn't hurt to try again sometime in the future. But for now, one time was enough. Kitty on the other hand, just stood there displaying a red rosey face, flushed from the fact of being caught red handed. She then crossed her arms and averted her eyes the other way, not wanting to look at any of them.

"No I wasn't you idiots. I barely use the phone in this place. And If I was talking to Lance, it wouldn't be this late going on midnight. Besides, if you wanna pin someone for using the phone a lot, pin Rogue. She's always talking to those weird friends of hers from school." The freshman sneered back, turning away while grabbing for a freshly buttered bagel. Kurt waved his finger, as if he thought he knew more then he actually did. Evan, who was no longer sleepy, took another sip of his coffee before placing it down to speak. He was quiet for a moment or two, thinking to himself while his thoughts began to wonder off. His eyes were looking around the room as if he was looking for something. Or someone.

"Hey, speaking of Rogue, where is she?" He asked, peering a little bit past the kitchen table, and into one of the empty hallways.

"You didn't see her on your way down?" Jean asked, getting up from the table while sauntering over to the counter. Both boys shook their messy heads.

"No we haven't. We haven't seen her at all this morning. I figured she'd be down here by now." the blue elf responded with a bit of concern to his voice. Kitty then sat herself down, taking a bite of her bagel before opening her mouth back up to speak. She reached for a white napkin and wiped the crumbs off her mouth, showing a face that the others guessed was a thinking face. Even though they really weren't quite sure.

"I mean, she was up pretty late last night. She was blasting that weird music in her room while hanging up posters. My guess is that she's still a sleep." 

"I guess you're right. If you think about it, when was Rogue ever really a morning person?" Kurt said, sticking a fork full of dripping pancake into his mouth. Jean waved her hand at him, signaling him to drop the conversation as a whole. She'd figured if Rogue wasn't down because she wanted to sleep, she would be down for breakfast when she was ready to be. As things started to settle, the table remained silent with only the sounds of utensils and eating could be heard. It wasn't untill the quiet one standing alone in the hallway decided now was the right time to make a move.

"She's awake and upstairs." Came a sudden voice in the kitchen doorway out of no where. The group all stopped what they were doing, turning their heads in curiosity, wanting to see the owner of that familiar voice. Out stepped Scott, hands in his pockets with a sulken look on his face. He looked tired, and by tired he looked pretty upset. As if something was deeply printed on his cluttered mind. Jean was the first to rise on the matter, not liking how her friend was looking.

"Scott? Are you ok?" She asked as he made his way over to the table, sitting down like the others. He didn't say anything back at them, just sitting down silently with both of his hands folded. Kurt teleported to the other side of the table where Scott was and placed his hand upon his shoulder in concern.

"Yeah, what's the matter bro? You don't look so well." He asked rubbing his back a little. Kurt was the type to comfort his pals and make sure they were ok at all cost. Scott was one of his best friends, and seeing his best friends in trouble only made him want to help more. Kitty and Evan felt the exact same way.

" Yeah Scott, are you sick or something?" Kitty asked, biting her bottom lip. Evan got up and crossed over to where Scott was, looking down at the 18 year old as if trying to read his mind. He then decided to ask the question that he was pondering on, despite ignorance.

"Have you seen Rogue by any chance? I'd figured you've seen her, despite being one of the last people still upstairs."

Scott stopped in his deep thoughts looked up at the two freshman, staring silently at them which automatically shushed the both of them up. They looked at him, beyond puzzled why he would give them such a glance, and why it felt as if he was ready to blow the place up. Jean, who knew Scott like the back of her hand, knew this was something very serious. Evan had hit a nerve, and he didn't even know it, but Jean did. And that nerve was struck at the mention of Rogue.

"It's Rogue isn't it? Where is she?" Jean asked, knowing what was going on and got up from the table. Without making eye contact with her, Scott pointed upstairs, not allowing a single sound escape his mouth. As Jean got up and left to head up stairs, Kurt and Evan glanced over at Scott and began to make gushy faces at him. Playfully picking on Scott about this was one of their favorite personal hobbies.

"What's up with Rogue lover boy?" Evan asked, kicking his legs up on to the table. Scott didn't respond back, too down to exchange words with his spikey friend. He was too frustrated and almost winded to exaplain anything. Kitty gave the two boys a dirty look.

" Leave him be Evan. It's obvious he wants to be alone."

"Come on Kitty. I just want to know." He consisted.

"Stop pestering him. I bet if you were in love with someone you wouldn't want questions being thrown at you." Kitty hissed, making her remark sound a little rough. Evan glared at her.

"Yeah well, that'll never happen. I don't like anyone that way. Falling in love is for tipsy teenagers. And I'm not one of them." He retorted back, crossing his arms and turning away. Kitty rolled her eyes and made a "Yeah whatever" sound then turned to Kurt who was sitting there quietly. Their eyes locked.

"What?"

"You going to say something to?"

"What? Me? No! I wasn't going to Say a word I swear!" Kurt explained throwing his hands up into the air as if defending himself. Kitty crossed her arms over her chest again and rolled her eyes, walking away from the kitchen table.

"Whatever. I'm going to see what's up with Rogue."

"Wait, don't do that Kitty!"

"Why not?" She asked, turning back around.

"Because, you know how Rogue is. She, she doesn't like many people knowing her business. Besides, Jean is already up with her." He tried to explain as he grabbed for her shoulder. About to fling his hand away from her, Kitty then stopped and reconsidered. Kurt did had a point.

"I guess you're right. Let's leave it up to Jean." she said, officially leaving the room, and heading out into the snowy garden.  
**************************************************

Jean stood outside in the hallway, feeling more then apprehensive. She had never done something like this before, comforting the girl who fell for Scott. Her Scott, well, she thought he'd be. The feeling was almost bittersweet, and she didn't know why it felt so right to her. She sighed, raising her hand to knock on the door. There was already so much going on that she didn't even want to comprehend it. Scott was some reason depressed, or more to the point in a weird sort of awe, while Rogue was refusing to come out of her room. What if Rogue didn't want to talk? What if she thought she'd only be an annoyance? So many things began to run through Jean's mind as she backed her hand away from the door. 

"Damn it Jean. You need to know. If Scott can't tell you then Rogue can." She told herself as she slowly began to knock. The reply she got was silence. She tried again, but this time with a little more rhythm. No such luck. She clenched her fist.

"Come on Rogue." She whispered, knocking once more. After a minute of waiting, she heard Rogue's faint voice finally call out to her. It was like a dove's whisper. Jean didn't think she could hear someone speak that quietly up untill now.

"It's opened." She spoke, voice at a very low volume. Jean nodded, turning the door handle and stepping inside. She closed the door behind her, finding Rogue perched up on her bed surrounded by blankets. She was sitting still, arms wrapped around her knees with her head down. Jean walked over to the bed side and sat beside her. There was silence for a long time.

After what seemed like forever, Jean turned to the girl, trying her best to figure out what was in Rogue's mind. She figured she could just read it, but knew doing that wasn't exactly the best thing. Besides, the last time Jean read Rogue's mind, good things didn't happen. She sighed.

"So Rogue, what's wrong?" She found herself saying, doing anything she could to break the deadly silence. Moving, but not too much, Rogue raised her head. Arms still crossed over her knees tightly locked in. Her eyes met the red head's, and she felt herself grow into a trance it seemed. The quietness in the air was nothing compared to the loudness of her mind. Rogue looked away, letting out a breath of air.

" It's nothing Jean. Just, nothing." Was all the goth said, pushing herself away.

Jean scooted closer, badly tempted to just read her thoughts but stepped back, feeling Rogue's rough emotions start to get the better of her. She clenched her teeth a little, wanting to get the information out of her but mostly helping her out. And she could tell that Rogue would be putting up walls once more. She didn't understand.

" Rogue, I know you're upset about something. Everyone does. And, we're all worried. When Scott came down, I knew something was up. So, what happened?"

Rogue didn't move. She continued to sit the position that Jean had found her in. The girl then sighed, finally looking up at the red head. It was true, she couldn't hide forever. She knew Jean would only be trying to help, nothing else. At least, she hoped. 

Jean has been so patient with her, from the start it seemed. Only wanting to help her, and understand who she really was. So why was she holding back. Well, it was because of Scott. Rogue bit her bottom lip, trying to think of what she could do. Sure, she wasn't all that close to the girl, but yet it felt like she sometimes knew her all her life. Like they were long lost childhood friends. And sometimes, they didn't. It was time to let some walls down.

"Well, a lot of things happened. Mainly this morning." She started to say, carefully choosing her words. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"And?" She asked.

"Well..." Rogue stopped, not sure how much she was going to regret saying this. But she knew she had to take a chance. she lifted up her legs a little, revealing a small velvet box. It took Jean a moment or so, but after taking a good hard look at it, she gasped. Rogue then shut her legs, blushing pretty hard. Jean felt herself grow speechless. Her mind was more then racing.

"Rogue! Oh my......he......Scott....Oh my god..." She turned away for a second, trying to let everything sink in. Jean could feel her body trembling, mouth feeling dry like sandpaper. She didn't know what to say, but she knew if she didn't respond appropriately, Rogue would kick her out. Moments after, she looked back at the girl, who looked more then embarrassed. Rogue looked the other way, avoiding eye contact. Jean looked back at the girl, eyes wide and amazed. Rogue kept her eyes downward, not wanting to look directly at Jean. This was hard enough then it already is. Jean then hugged her, squeezing her tight.

"Rogue I can't believe this. Oh my god I can't believe this. You're, you're so lucky. And so young." Her words came out like a fountain, spewing out with excitement, almost on the verge of tears. But Jean held them in, not wanting to ruin the moment. Rogue forced herself to smile a little bit, not wanting Jean to continue asking such big questions. She doubted she'd even have an answer for any of them. She then pushed her back a little.

"Not so tight Jean." She said, voice full of caution. But Jean didn't catch what she was saying, since she was too full of awestruck for the gothic mutant. Rogue couldn't help but chuckle a little, seeing how oblivious the red head could be sometimes. What did Scott once see in her? She'd give it a few weeks prior. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to. I uh, I'm just not used to this. Any of this. I mean, well, I'm still getting use to the whole, you know. Even through it's been a while. I guess I'm just really happy for you. If you can understand. Did you, by chance...?" Her voice started to show some worry.

"Not yet. I uh...don't know what I'm going to do.." Rogue replied, feeling her cheeks gush red again. She knew waiting on this wasn't the right thing to do, for it was causing both her and Scott some stress. But she figured she'd just wait it out a little and see. She of course, didn't mention the other things to Jean, fearing her reaction. It wasn't the best thing, especially since Proffeser X didn't even know. Nor did Logan or Storm. Just her and Scott. Sometimes, secrets were just meant to be kept. And this was one of them.

It was scary enough telling Jean these things, and Rogue was more then surprised at her reaction. She thought the girl would never speak to her again, ever. But she was wrong. Jean was, happy? It really didn't add up. something just wasn't right.

"Are you, going to tell the others?" Jean asked, catching Rogue's attention again. Rogue fell silent, already knowing the answer but rethinking it a little. She wasn't even planning on telling anyone in the first place, but, that changed when Jean showed her worry. And with that bump out of the way, would it really be so bad? No, what was she thinking? She then frowned, putting two and two together.

'She was probably worried about Scott. They are still very close friends. I'm nothing more but a following shadow to her. For all I know, she still has a thing for him. I bet Duncan becomes him in her mind.' She thought, as her eyes met back up with Jean's. Jean sat still on the edge of the bed, wondering what Rogue was thinking. It could be anything. With Rogue, the possibilities were endless. Rogue then brushed some hair out of her face.

"Jean?" She called.

"Yes?"

"Why do you even care?" Her words came tumbling out like Evan's spikes, sharp andaggressive. Her dialogue caught the red head off guard, not at all expecting that. I mean, she should of, considering Rogue's personality. But she figured she was getting somewhere with the girl, and even slightly making a connection. But she was wrong. Rogue still didn't trust her.

Jean looked pretty taken back. Assuming she and Rogue were good now. How could she be so ignorant?

'She still thinks I like Scott that way that's why.' She thought as Rogue was once again silent. It was painful enough with all the drama that unraveled months before, and now it felt like it was all coming back. Jean bit her bottom lip, holding in the urge to yell at the girl, but didn't. It wasn't the right thing to do. Rogue had done nothing wrong, and even though she had gotten Scott, there was nothing to hold her for. She was just a misunderstood teen who finally found her call. And Jean couldn't just take that all away.  
She had to find a better way to approach Rogue.

"I care because, you're my, friend. If that's alright with you. Look Rogue, I know we were really never off to a great start but, we can change that. Starting now. What do you say?" She held out her hand, reaching for hers. Rogue looked at Jean as if she'd lost her mind, but began to reach for it. Moments later, she pulled back.

"How do I know if I can-"

"Trust me? You can Rogue you can. I just want to help you. For now on, let's make that happen." And grabbed for the girl's hand, holding it firmly.  
Rogue glanced down at Jean's hand, tightly grasping on to hers. She looked up at her, eyes meeting each other, but quickly looked away. She pulled her arm back, not liking any of this at all. But she knew she had to accept. She had to let someone in.

"Fine. Just, don't do that again." She said, getting up from her bed and placing the velvet box into her skirt pocket safely. Jean showed a smile, internally patting herself on the back for actually getting Rogue to agree on something. This wasn't going to be so bad. Right? Jean got up herself, seeing what the gothic girl was doing. She always wondered what Rogue did in her free time, and now was the time to find out. She looked to see what she was doing with bright curious green eyes. Rogue glanced at her, not turning her head.

"What?"

"Just seeing what you were doing. That's all." 

"I'm looking for my radio. Why do you need to know?"

"Oh you know, just curious." She replied feeling a little awkward now. This wasn't exactly the way Jean had it in mind when it came to trying to get to know her better. What could she say, she sucked at small talk. Sure at school she had it all together. But here, with Rogue, well, that was defiantly another run for her money. Rogue pulled up her raido and plugged it in, then quietly began to look through her CDs. Jean watched anxiously.

"You can leave now if you want Grey, I'm not holding you captive or anything like that." She heard Rogue say, as she placed a stack of CDs on her nightstand. Jean snickered a little, hoping that comment was a witty joke or something. Rogue smiled herself, only Jean didn't know that. She was glad she didn't see.

"I know, I guess I'm not really up for going back down with everyone. Especially seeing how uptight everyone can get..."

"Scott, is 'e ok?" Rogue found herself asking, heart pounding a little. Jean shrugged.

"He was a little down when he entered the kitchen. That's why I came up here, to get answers." 

"Answers eh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." Rogue set her arms down, turning back to Jean who was looking at her. They were quiet Once again, and they guessed it was for the better good. Rogue had some things she'd like to say, but knew it was better to keep it to herself. Jean, feeling the same way, saw that biting her tongue was the only safe thing to do at the moment. Maybe changing the subject was the right thing to do. Rogue was on it speed dial.

"Want some music on or somthang?" She politely asked, wanting the awkwardness to tone it down a bit. With no other choice but to say yes, the physic nodded. Rogue showed a tiny smile, then got back to looking through her CDs. She pulled out an album and turned back to Jean who was sitting back on her bed.

"Ever hear of Halestorm?" Rogue asked, holding the CD up for Jean to see. She shook her head, not at all knowing what band she was talking about. 

"No I haven't. All I really know is Evanescence's." She replied, laughing a little. Rogue found herself laughing as well.

"Nah, that's old school. Don't remind me of ma cringey self please." She joked, placing the CD into the raido and turning it on. "Even though I haven't seen to get out of it." A few seconds later, the first song began to play, being **Familar Taste of Posion**, which was one of her favorites. Jean seemed in tune with it a little, finding the genre of rock kinda interesting. So this was what the craze was all about.

 

"I like the voice this singer has." Jean commented, listening intently to the lyrics. Rogue smiled, feeling the red head wasn't just about beauty and popularity, but rather more maybe a little down to earth. Was this a sign? Nah. 

"Yeah, Lzzy Hale has on of the best voices in female rock. I got hooked to them a few years back because of her voice. Man, those were tha days."

The two went silent as the music kept playing on a low volume. Jean sat quietly on the bed while Rogue continued to look through her CDs. After a while, a small, but loud enough knock was heard at the door. Rogue stopped what she was doing and turned, while Jean shut off the music. They both averted to the door.

"Come in." Rogue said, getting up from the floor while Jean crossed her legs. The door nob turned and the door flung opened, revealing Scott in the door way. He looked a lot more calm, then he had been earlier, sporting a nice smile which was spread a cross his face. Jean looked at Rogue, and then at Scott, feeling a maybe I should leave these two alone feeling stir inside her. She knew it was time to go, and she didn't want Scott to be standing there, waiting to talk to Rogue. She gave the two a quiet nod, getting off the bed and landing on the floor. In the matter of seconds she was gone, down the hall and into her own bedroom. Scott then placed his hands inside his pants pockets, side closing the door.

"Hey." He said, showing a small cocky grin. Rogue looked at him, feeling color grow back into her pale eyes. She placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he walked up to her, gently taking her hand. Smiling.

"Hey ya self." She replied, guiding the brunette over to her bed. Scott snickered as they sat down, both quietly resting on the soft cusion of the not so firm, but not so cofty mattress. Rogue had been telling herself to get a better bed, but right now didn't matter. She just wanted Scott.

"You and Jean are getting kinda close I see. Never thought I'd see that." Scott observed as Rogue laid her head on the boy's soft shoulder. She made a disgusted face then stuck out her tongue, shaking her head as if she was a little kid not wanting to go to bed. Sometimes Scott was so naive.

"Are you kidding me? Miss "Red and Popularity?" Yeah, give me a break. She was only up here because she was worried about you." She answered, sulking her body back a little. "It's not like she gives two hoots about me."

Scott looked at her, chuckling a little as she placed her hand in his lap. The little witty remarks she sometimes made, were priceless to the mutant.

" Haha, well, little Miss, "Red and Popularity" is still one of my close friends. And I'm afraid that you're going to have to try and get along with her." He explained, running his fingers through her chestnut grey locks. She crossed her arms.

"Yeah I know. Ugh. I rather not to be honest. It's bad enough I live in the same institution and attend the same school as her. Now she has to hang around us even more." Rogue whined, gripping her fist a little. Scott sighed, but rather a relaxed one. He knew what she meant. He wasn't too much of a fan of Lance Alvers, and having him hanging over here with Kitty just wasn't his cup of tea. He completely understood where she was coming from. But, Jean wasn't Lance Alvers.

"I get it Rogue. Sometimes there are people you're just not going to completely get a long with. And that's perfectly fine. All you really have to do is show respect. Speaking of Jean, does she know?"

Rogue grew silent after he asked that question, that bittersweet feeling stirring around inside her. Her eyes, which were staring at the wall were now looking at the floor of the bedroom. She then sighed, falling back into his arms and Scott embraced her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach. She nodded.

"She knows about the, proposal....but, not the other thing......" She answered, growing very quiet. Scott nodded, then nuzzled his face into her neck, trying to keep her relaxed.

"She doesn't need to know. None of them do. I'm not so worried about the others, it's just, Jean and Professor X we have to worry about. Mind readers make this a bigger risk then it needs to be." He said, eyes looking over at the door. It was the last thing they needed on their plates. It was bad enough Jean knew about the box and ring, now they feared they would find out about the other small issue. They couldn't even bare the thought about getting kicked out because of it. 

The room, which was rather cold, grew suddenly warm as the two got closer together. The alluring tension between the two was starting to heat up, and Rogue wanted to once again feel what it was like to be alive again. It felt so long, yet it wasn't. She figured it was just the hardship that she was feeeling which caused her to think that way. She looked up at him, eyes meeting shades of rose red and she gripped on to his shirt, making a desperate face. She wanted all her pain gone, and Scott was the only person who could take that away for her. He smirked, with that devilish expression of his that made the girl's mind go crazy. She was more then ready to begin.

"Stressed?" He asked, smirk turning into a full out grin. She grinned back, gripping harder onto his shirt with gloved hands and pulling herself up to his face, feeling herself begin to pant a little. They haven't even started, but the way he spoke to her was already making her heart race like wild.

"Y-Yes. Please, take that away..." She answered, voice almost a soft whisper as she made sure her gloves were on nicely, not wanting to accidentally hurt Scott. Scott then chuckled, while a loose piece of hair that hung loose, falling over his shades which somehow made the boy look dangerous. An alluring sort of dangerous. The kind of dangerous that no girl could resist. The pleasure they were about to experience was about to rise above and break the roof. He then placed his index underneath her chin, lifting it up gently as Rogue could feel his heavy breathing start to take speed.

"Whatever you say, darling." Then pushed her down, hard on the bed, pinning her wrist down while getting on top of her. Rogue gasped.


	2. Rush of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ;)

Scott huffed out hot air as he looked down at her, body temperature rising as their eyes locked and entwined. Rogue could feel her heart take speed, as the rush of desire spread throughout their bodies. He then smiled, upon seeing the girl he loved the most right there with him. He then leaned down closer to her, lips barely touching.

"You look adorable princess." Scott whispered, hands clutching harder around her wrists. Rogue grinned back, wanting to pull his face down towards hers but knew she couldn't, due to the fact he had her pinned. 

"And you do yourself." She replied breath spiking up, then pressed her lips to his. Scott then released the grip he had on her right arm and kissed her back, pressing his body down on hers as they did. They blushed upon mouth contact, that they hadn't had in so long it felt. It felt like they've been alone years ago. But in reality, it had only been a week or so. Scott pushed his tongue inside her mouth, tasting hers as he continued to kiss her. He wasn't being gentle about it, and he wasn't afraid of her knowing that. He then released for air.

"Damn...R-Rogue." He muttered, voice a little hoarse while a long line of saliva trailed from both their mouths. Scott then shivered a little as Rogue, (hands still gloved of course) began to trail her hand down his chest. His face, redder than a beet, started to sweat a little as the tension she was forming made him feel like he was going to overflow. He clenched his teeth.

"Someone's feeling a little naughty eh?" Rogue teased, voice looming with erotic venom as she trailed her fingers down to his stomach. Scott chuckled back.

"More then you know Rogue. More then you know." He answered, feeling his whole body tense up. The pressure his body was feeling was making him hold back. He didn't want to blow so soon. But minutes later, his thighs became moist. Rogue noticed, and couldn't help but snicker a little. She didn't think it would be this fast.

"Already?" She asked, poking at his thigh. Scott looked at her, slightly embarrassed at the fact he felt like he had already slight came. But he couldn't help it, due to how seductive and powerful Rogue's words and actions could be. He then nervously cleared his throat.

"I would say the same for you as well." He replied, poking at her stomach with his index. She averted her eyes to the left, cheeks flushed again.

"Oh shut it."

"Nah."

"Then I'm going to have to punish you."

"Oh please, I'd like to see you do so. After I do what I came here to do first." 

Scott went back for her lips, mouth on hers as he embraced her, gently pulling Rogue to his chest. She gasped a little as his warm but cold hands trailed down her back. She bit her bottom lip.

"Damn it why are your hands so cold all of a sudden?" She asked, as she felt the other mutant caress her gently. Scott rested his head on her shoulder, rubbing small circles on her back to make her feel warm again. She closed her eyes, loving the exotic feeling of skin against skin. She wanted to take her green blouse off, but knew it was a little risky to do that. especially in a place like this. Where all the walls had ears. Scott looked back at the door.

"I want to go far again like we did last time, but that's going to be hard. Since we share this giant manor with other mutants." Scott huffed out, disappointment filling his voice. Rogue nodded quietly, feeling a bit of frustration form in her as well. It wasn't that long when they were finally able to do it for the first time. It was about a month ago, Thanksgiving day, and the two of them were laying on the couch in the basement together while the light snow began to fall. For the first time that year. During their casual commence, Scott had glanced over at her, sitting quietly on the couch with some hot cider in her hands. 

Her eyes had averted to him as well, concealed brown meeting green. The overwelming but rather singular feeling the two had felt that day really changed everything, for it was the beginning of love and intense hardship. But they knew they could get through it.

One thing led to another, and Rogue found herself placing her cider down on the little table near them. Scott had gotten on top of her, pinning her body down while slowly taking off his shirt, revealing his white under. Rogue had down the same thing, taking off her light blue cardigan to show her black tank top. It was also the first time they had ever kissed. 

But that was a month ago, and the feeling they were feeling now was the same they had felt on that same day. And the bittersweet taste they so longed to experience again was looming over their heads. Why must it be so hard to take now what they wanted? They wished they had a clue.

"For all we know, Kitty could just come through these walls. And we don't want that." Rogue said, feeling a tad bit nervous. Scott sighed, leaning himself back a little as he began to think up what to say next. Was it really that risky? Would they really get caught? They didn't last time, so what was so different now? He prayed he knew.

"That is true, but doesn't she know not to do that?"

"I hope. Last time she did that I was changing. Awkward as hell."

"Hmm."

They grew quiet for a moment or two. Trying to figure out what was the right thing. Professor X, for all they knew was still a sleep, but he was still indeed conscious. Could he tell what they were doing or about to do in such deep sleep? Probably. But if that we're the case, why didn't he say anything to them a month ago when they first did it? Perhaps he didn't know like they thought. At least, they hoped that was the case.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Scott said, smirking at her with that sexy expression of his. Rogue grinned back, loving the fact he was all for chances and hardcore risks. So what if they did get caught? Would it all be worth it in the end? Defiantly. Rogue then lifted her arms up, and took off her blouse, revealing the same black tank top she was previously wearing on the night she and Scott first entwined. She then gave him a little wink.

"Then let's begin."  
**************************************************

Jean sat on her bed, head on her knees while her arms were wrapped around. She had mixed feelings about what had just happened in Rogue's room, trying to get to know the girl better and all. She figured she had done good, seeing that Rogue actually spoke to her and told her some things that she had kept hidden from others. But she still didn't trust her, and that really put the red head down. All she had done for her felt as if it was slipping away. But slowly. She sighed a loud.

"I gotta stop thinking about this so hardly." She said, speaking to nobody in particular. "I just gotta let things go."

She then slumped down on her bed, grabbing for her spare pillow and hugged it tightly, hoping for a chance to get a clear head. But how would that happen? It was Saturday after all, no training, no school, and as far as she knew, no trouble in the city. But why did she feel so restless? Why was her heart so, troubled? She wished she knew.

Jean turned over on her right side, now facing the wall in deprived motion. What was she doing wrong?

"Who knows why I'm like this. Maybe I'm just not use to things anymore. Maybe, I'm just detached from reality or something." She finally concluded, hugging on to her pillow tighter. "I just need a break from it all."

The mind reader yawned, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them back up. She then looked over at her diginal clock, which read 9:30. She knew she couldn't just lay in bed all day. It was her day off, she should be getting out and doing things she normally couldn't do. With school and training in the way, it was difficult to accomplish mini goals of her own. And now was the time to do so. But what?

Jean then sat herself up, throwing her pillow to the side and getting off of her bed. She grabbed for her purse and coat, flinging it over her should and reached for her car keys. She then put on her blue shades, light tinting by the lamp. If today was going to throw shit at her, the least she could do was conquer it. And that's what she was going to do. 

Jean floated down the stairs minutes after, gently avoiding the rails and steps. When she got to the bottom, she ended the main lobby where Professor X, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan were hanging out. They all turned to her as they cut short their conversation. Charles smiled at the girl, folding his hands as he rested them onto his lap. 

"Ah Jean, there you are. We were wondering where you were. Did the conversation with Rogue go well?" Charles asked politely, wanting to know like the others. She quietly sighed to herself, seeing she wasn't going to get a break from nobody on this subject. Instead of replying to him, she stopped floating, landing on her two feet with no trouble. She then put on her yellow coat.

"Come on guys." She said moments later. "We're going Christmas shopping." Then walked towards the door without making any eye contact with anybody. The group stood in awe, puzzled how the conversation dropped just like that. And without warning.

"Christmas shopping?" Kurt asked. "You want us to go with you?"

"Yeah." She responded from the door. "Are you coming or not?"

"But Jean, what about-"

"I said are you coming or not?" She asked again, voice more stern and harsh this time. Kurt took a step back, feeling the sharpness of her voice drive through him even though he was a good ten feet away. It was that powerful. He gulped.

"Um, yes?" He said, looking anxiously around the giant room. Kitty then placed her hand on his shoulder, showing him that he wasn't going to be alone in this one. She knew he couldn't handle when Jean was upset.

"I'll go with you guys to. I have a couple of things I need to get from the mall." Kitty said, giving her friends an expression of excitement. Jean edged a smile while Kurt let out a sigh of relief. When he knew there was something up with Jean he didn't want to be alone to face it. You were really never sure how much she was capable of. Storm then stepped in.

"Shopping you say. I'd like to tag along as well if I may please." Ororo added to the conversation. "We can make a day out of it."

"I'd say that's a wonderful idea Ororo. Getting the kids out for a bit is a nice change of scenery." Charles Xavier said, showing a smile to the teens as he unfolded his hands. Evan rolled his eyes, sticking his arms inside his pants pockets, quietly walking away. But he was too slow for the professor.

"Say Evan, where are you going?" He asked, curious to why the boy had decided to leave so suddenly. Evan sighed upon being stopped, not liking when people asked him questions like that. He turned around to face Charles, face worn out and tired. Charles folded his hands again then cleared his throat, signaling the teen to come closer.

"I'm just going up to my room. That's all." He answered, turning back around and sauntering over to the stairs. Ororo stood there watching her nephew walk away, but quickly stopped him when she called out his name.

"Evan wait. Don't you want to come along with us?"

He came to another hault.

"Nah I'm good. I have homework to work on." 

"Now Evan, you should consider going, you might have some fun." Charles said, hoping to change the young mutants mind. Evan just let out a sigh, not liking where this was going. If there was one thing he hated the most it was endless hours of shopping. He'd figured he could use that time wisely for skate boarding or basket ball but knew he couldn't. For there was snow covering the ground. He shook his head.

"But the mall is boring. All there is to do is trut around a bunch of giggling girls with more then 4 bags of clothing in their hands. Then you have to wait for them to try on stuff, and sit there for at least 45 minutes per store. That doesn't sound like fun to me." Evan crossesd his arms and sighed again, hoping everyone got the message and understood where he was coming from.

Kurt raised his hands.

"But I'm going, and I'm not a girl."

"You are in my book."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but I have tricks to learn."

"But it's snowing outside."

"It's called the danger room genius." He replied, throwing his hand up. Professor X grunted rather harshly causing Evan to turn back around. He scowled a little bit.

"What?"

"Evan, I would really like it if you went. I know the mall really isn't a place you'd want to spend the first day of winter break at. But it could be a good thing you know. A time to relax and unwined naturally. You don't have to stay the whole day you know." He explained and Ororo nodded her head.

Evan remained silent for a moment or two, thinking over what the professor had just said. Yeah the mall was boring as hell to the boy, but maybe it couldn't be that bad right? It didn't have to be all day. Besides, he doubted Logan would even let him go anywhere near the Danger Room without being supervised. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the lamp shade. Evan had around $50 in his wallet that he could use for some new bearings, so that was a plus. Or even get himself a whole new deck. His gift to himself this Christmas. Evan smiled softly.

"Ok. I'll go." He announced, crossing his arms across his chest. Kurt put his arms up in excitement while Kitty bro fisted him. Charles and Ororo exchanged chuckles as the two freshman circled around the other. It made the two very happy.

"I'm glad your nephew finally decided to go. I wonder what made him change his mind."

"I haven't the slightest. Maybe you should read it."

"Nah, I'll find out when he returns with a bag of his goodies."


	3. When she dances

Soon, Jean had gathered up all the people going to the mall, and made them wait in the car with the radio and heat on for a few minutes. She had a few things to take care off before deciding to take off and go, which she was really dreading. Without even thinking, she had found herself outside of Rogue's room once more, nervous to knock. It was quiet, too quiet for her liking, and it was making her frantic inside. Was Scott still in there? Were they still talking? Or, maybe doing something else. She sighed.

'Come on Jean. Just knock. One little knock.' She screamed at herself internally as she raised her fist. She had convinced herself to try and invite both Rogue and Scott out for the day at the Bayville Mall, hoping it would better her "friendship" with the goth. She thought it was crazy at first, then saw it as a new hopeful chance to get through to the girl. Now she was seeing it as crazy again.

"This is stupid. I can't just do this. Besides, they probably have stuff to do anyway. Oh why do I care.' Her mind felt scattered, yet put into place at the same time. She glanced back at the door, seeing if she had second thoughts or not but quickly came to a conclusion. She decided it was best to walk away.

When she had returned to the car, she opened the door to the driver's seat and found Kurt in the passenger's blasting Moonlight Shadow, Nightcore edition. Kitty was in the back dancing along to it, lip singing while Ororo and Evan were sitting quietly, overwhelmed by all the noise. Evan looked like he was regretting this already. Their expression's then quickly changed when they finally saw Jean again, who had on the same bewildered look as they did before. She glared at Kurt to turn it off.

"Oh come on! The base was about to drop!" He whined.

"And so is your head if you don't turn this off." She warned, furious green eyes meeting pale blue. He gulped.

"Could I keep it on please? I'll turn it down. I haven't heard Nightcore in soooo long. Please?" He then leaned closer to Jean, eyes fluttering with a sad dull expression. Jean huffed and rolled her eyes, seeing she had lost to his stupid puppy dog look. Damn, why did she always fall for that.

"Fine. But if it goes any louder then 10, I'm going to tie your tail to the front motor." She replied, adjusting her seatbelt then started the car. In the matter of seconds, they were off.

It was quiet for the first few minutes, with Kurt's music gently playing in the background. Kitty sat legs crossed in the back, snuggled up with her MP3 player in her lap while her headsets were in. She was humming and bopping along to her song as Evan looked out the window. He was bored already.

'Man I wish this was over.' He thought as he watched the clear but snowy sky. "I don't even know why I'm going. I thought it was because I was excited to buy stuff. But now, I'm regretting this.' He softly sighed.

'Well, at least I'm with friends.'

Ororo looked over at her nephew, who's eyes were glued to the outside. She could tell he was upset, due to not speaking to anyone and she wanted to change that. It was already a struggle to have him stay at The Xavier Institute, and she didn't want him to feel like this even when they were in the outside world. She placed her hand on his arm.

"Evan."

"Yes Aunty O?"

"How about you shop around with me for a while? I'll treat you to lunch."

"You will? Really?" He asked, eyes lighting up a little. She giggled.

"Of course. We just have to make a few stops before we do. I have some Christmas shopping to do myself."

Evan gave his aunt a smile and hugged her, then turned back to look out the window. Yes he was going to the boring mall, but he was going to spend his time there with his aunt. His favorite person in the whole world. His smile stayed on the rest of the drive to the giant shopping arena, and didn't leave. Even when Kurt's music went up a few notches.  
**************************************************  
When they finally arrived, Jean got out of the car and everyone else followed. She made sure it was parked and locked right, then threw her keys inside her purse. All eyes looked up at the giant building before them. Kitty started to get excited.

"Many I haven't been in here in a month!" She said, hands clasping together.

"You make that sound like ages ago. Man, I'll never understand you girls." Kurt said, giving her a concerned look. But Kitty was too excited to say anything back to him. She had a whole shopping list in her pocket that she was dying to look over.

"Ok everyone. Here's the deal. There's 5 of us which means we're going to have to have a buddy system. Kurt and Kitty, I want you two to stick together. Ororo I heard that you and Evan were going to be partners which is fine with me. Now it's 11:30 already, which means we only have a few hours. We'll meet up at Bath&Bodyworks at 3. Any questions?"

"Yay, why are you shopping alone? Don't you want a partner?" Asked Kurt.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for asking. Jean responded, turning away rather quickly which made the blue fuzzy elf a little confused. Why did she want to all of a sudden be alone? She was the one who orchestrated this whole outing. He then shrugged it off. 'Must be her month or something.' He thought.

"Sounds good Jean. We won't be long." Ororo said moments later , putting her hands inside her skirt pocket, feeling the satisfying thickness of her wallet. Evan chuckled a little.

"Then let's head inside." He suggested, eager to get his shopping started. Kitty then grabbed Kurt by the arm and began dragging him through out the parking lot.

"Come on slow poke let's go! There could be deals we're missing out on by just standing there!" She bellowed as they dashed through parked cars.

"Kitty slow down! Don't tear my jacket! I paid good money for this!" He yelled back. Then they were gone. The weather controller giggled to herself, seeing how quirky the two freshman were.

"I remember when you were like that Jean. All fluttery and excited. Jean? Jean?"

Ororo looked back at Jean, wondering why she wasn't speaking back to her, but was taken back a little when she saw that the red head was no longer there. She had disappeared into the mall without saying anything. Not even a see you later. Ororo sighed, finding that a little bit rude, but smiled down at her 15 year old nephew.

"Well, looks like we're the only ones left. Let's get inside before we miss any good deals. As quoted by Kitty of course." She said, smiling to the boy. Evan smiled back.

"Yeah, let's get inside."

The two started to head towards the entrance of Sears, both hands in coat pockets as they got up to the door. Evan felt himself shiver.

"Man it's cold outside. So glad we're finally in." He said, as they entered the warm building. They closed the door and looked ahead of them, seeing bright lights and decorations. Workers were dressed as elves and reindeer, scanning and bagging people's items. Ororo didn't speak, but instead quietly started walking further into the store. She wanted to find the exit so she could proceed into the mall's hallway, in search for the few stores she had come for. Evan started following her, looking at the neat stuff as he passed by. He wasn't too sure what he wanted for Christmas, but the mall, as boring as it was to him, was a good place to start looking. Soon, they were in the hallway after a minute or so of walking.

"First few stops are mine if that's alright. Then I'll take you out to lunch and if you want, you can do some looking." She said, pulling out her list to see where she needed to go first. He nodded.

"Alright."

"First Stop is up ahead. Follow me."

Evan began to walk with his aunt down the long crowded area. People were coming and going, arms loaded with bags and gifts while children clung to their coat pockets. He saw kids in line for Santa, which was long as always, with their parents who looked overwhelmed and tired. He didn't at all blame them.

'I remember when mom and dad took me to see him. That was almost 5 years ago. My god, time sure flies by doesn't it. It seems just like yesterday I was waiting in line to tell him about that red fire truck I wanted.' He thought, eyes still on jolly old Saint Nick as he still followed Ororo. He didn't even realize what he was doing for his aunt had came to a sudden stop. He almost bumped into her, but paused when his senses finally came to him. About a second later, Evan's eyes looked up, curious to see where she had choosen to go but instantly felt his heart sink when he read the store's name. **Victoria's Secret**. His face broke out into blush fast.

"Are we,...stopping here?" He asked, body heating up a little as he stared inside the shop. Ororo then paused, realizing the mistake she was about to make by letting him in there with her. She had forgotten that he was even with her for a minute or so. And now he was awkwardly staring inside the store. 

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable with the idea." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Feeling the need to hold back slight panic, Evan's eyes quietly looked over to the left, not wanting to look his aunt in the eyes because he was afraid they glue back to the stuff behind her. But he shook his head.

'Dude I'm 15. I can handle this stuff. It's not like I'm 10 anymore. I'm in freaking high school. Damn, I don't want to go in there but I really have no choice. My own aunt is going to see me as a wimp. She won't say it, but she'll think it.' He said to himself as he held his breath then released. Evan looked back at her and smiled small, hiding the fact he was nervous.

"It's fine Aunty O. I uh, I don't mind going in there with you. Besides, uh, I was curious to see what they uh, sell." He replied, realizing he just messed up that sentence more then he intended to. Damn, why did this always happen. She crossed her arms.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go inside." He then unexpectedly grabbed for her hand, which made Ororo raise her eyebrows a little. She could tell he was uncomfortable about it, but she didn't seem to understand why he was wanting to still go. Was he trying to prove himself or something? Who knows anymore. She instantly shook it off as he pulled her off into Victoria's Secret. After entering, they found themselves infront of a table, and that table was piled high in neatly displayed lingerie. Evan felt his body get warmer.

Ororo then pulled out her written shopping list and began to look over it as Evan tried his hardest to not feel awkward. He obviously failed that.

'Damn it I'm feeling slightly turned on. Oh I hope it doesn't show below.' He frantically thought as Ororo picked up a pair of panties. He then gripped on to his pants and felt his heart begin to race. He didn't want anyone to think he was a perv or anything. He just didn't want anyone to think he was some sort of loser. Besides, boys his age went in here all the time with their girlfriends. So what was so different about this? Well, besides the girl he was with being his Aunt. He bit his bottom lip. Man, out of all the stores they had to go in first, it had to be this one.

After a few minutes of awkward standing, Evan decided it was the right time to play on his phone. Ororo was busy gathering up stuff she wanted to try on so it didn't hurt to browse the internet for a bit. Evan started off on Google, seeing what was trending in the news then moved his way on to Facebook. He scrolled down through his feed, hoping to maybe find something interesting. But he was disappointed to find that it was all the same. Nothing but a bunch of dumb cat videos. Oh he was so bored.

"Nothing to do. Damn, I can't even look around without seeing boobs and butts everywhere. I wish she'd hurry up." Evan then cautiously looked over to Ororo, who was busy picking out a few bras. He took in a deep breath, and nervously walked over to her, avoiding the gaze of any panty wearing maniquine. 

"Hey um, Aunty?"

"Yes Evan?" She asked, looking up.

"Um, uh, how's it going?"

"Good I'm almost done. Sorry it's taking a bit."

"Oh no that's fine. Take your time. We still have a few hours. I don't want to rush you or anything."

"I know, I just feel bad to have you standing here like that. Say, after this we'll go to a store that you like what do you say." She asked, excitement filling up in her voice. Evan showed her a relived face.

"Yeah that sounds good." He answered back, sticking his phone back into his pocket. She smiled back, and went on to continue to pick her bras out. They didn't speak for the next minute or so, due to one concentrating on what she came there to do. The music on the loud speaker above them had just ended, previously playing some song by Britney Spears. A new song began to play through out the store, which began to arouse interest in some of the listeners. Ororo then paused, eyes looking up at the ceiling as the song went on. Her iris's showed passion, but a different kind. This was her song.

**Crashed on the floor when I **  
**moved in. This little bungalow **  
**with some strange new friends.**  
**Stay up too late, and I'm too thin,**  
**we promised each other it's till the**  
**end.**

Then, with out warning, she began to dance, twirling around as the song continued. Evan found himself staring in confusion yet wonderious awe. He didn't know Ororo could dance. Hell, he didn't think she was even capable. She then faced him, sticking her hand out towards his arm.

"Come on Evan! Join me!" She said, grabbing for his hand. He looked back at her as if she was crazy.

"But I can't dance!"

"Then I'll show you!"

She reached for him and pulled herself closer, embracing both of his hands and twirled herself around him. Evan didn't know what ghost possessed him, but after a few seconds of being in her arms, he wanted to dance the day away. He then gently grabbed for her body, holding her waist as his left hand held her right. She gasped.

"My my. And you said you couldn't dance." Ororo implied, flabbergasted. Evan shrugged shyly as he twirled her around.

"Like I said, I can't."

He then dipped her, bringing her back up like a gentle breeze, twirling her again as he made sure his hand was still on her firmly.

**And Jenny screams out and it's no**  
**pose. Cause when she dances, she goes**  
**and goes. Beer through the nose on**  
**an inside joke, and I'm so excited, I**  
**haven't spoken**.

Evan then moved his shoulders, inching his way towards her with a sly expression on his face.

**And she's so pretty and she's so**  
**sure. Maybe I'm more clever then**  
**a girl like her. The summers all in**  
**bloom, the summers ending soon.**  
**It's alright.**

Then took her, walking backwards in a moonwalk like gesture, freely gliding on the store's marble like floor.

**And it's nice not to be so alone,**  
**But I hold onto our secrets, in**  
**white houses.**

Ororo couldn't believe Evan could dance like this. She didn't think he could ever do something so nimble and so gracefull. Nor did anyone else in the store, who stood there with their bags in their hands mouth wide open. They had no idea they had attracted a crowd at all. Or so big. Ororo then grinned.

"Now tell me, where did you learn all of this?"

"I didn't. It just came out." He replied, holding her nicely to his chest. She smiled, closing her eyes as she gracefully laid in her nephew's arms.   
After a minute or so of continuous dancing, the song stopped. Leaving the two in an ending pose which was Ororo's body was leaning back, with Evan hovering over her. The whole store cheered.

"Damn that was hot!." One girl yelled.

"Whoa. Are the both of you from Hollywood?" Another asked.

"Who's your dance instructor? How much an hour?"

As people began throwing compliments and questions at them, Evan gently released Ororo and pulled her up to her feet. Both blushing from enbarssment, not knowing the whole store basically saw. The wanted to cover up their faces.

"No no. We're just regular people. And no, he's my nephew." Ororo replied, trying to respond cooly. The last thing she wanted was someone to think her and Evan were a thing. 

"Sure. Didn't look like he was by the way you two were dancing. Could of sworn you two were a couple." A blonde women said, holding tightly on to her kid's arm. Evan bashfully looked away.

'Oh great. Now they think that...' He thought, wanting to sink into the floor. He glanced over at Ororo who was trying to get a way from the crowd. He wasn't sure if she was regretting dancing with him in the first place. He on the other, really enjoyed it. As much as he hated to admit it, he wished it lasted a little longer. He sighed.


	4. How you remind me.

Rogue laid on her side, feeling the warm body of Scott lay down beside her as their shadows were casted upon the wall. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, gently holding their place firmly in a protective like state. She moaned a little, scooting her tired body closer to him as he held her tighter. The smell of winter and sweat was strong in the air. Scott rubbed his cheek on to hers.

"Sleepy?" He quietly asked as Rogue yawned. She closed her eyes.

"A little, you wear me out Summers." She joked, ending her sentence with a chuckle. He chuckled back.

"Just means I'm doing my job." He concluded, showing a snug grin. She laughed then turned her body over, kissing him on the lips. He returned the favor back.

"I love you so much." Scott said moments later, looking at her with grace as he stroked the side of her hair.

"I love you so much too."

They then kissed again, only this time it was a bit longer. After they released, Rogue draped back into his arms as if melting like candle wax. Her heart, which was still beating, simmered down a little as she laid by his chest. She could feel and hear his heart as well. And it was a beautiful thing to feel.

" I can hear your heartbeat." She said, breathe warm when rolling off her tongue. Her mouth, slowly rubbing against his chest. Scott slightly gasped as Rogue gently pressed against his body, gloved hands firm as concealed eyes watched. He was warm out from earlier, yet he still wanted to continue like before. The lethal beauty of it all was making his mind burn with ecstasy. He wanted more.

"Rogue," He began, breath spiking up.

"Yeah?" She asked, voice sounding soft as her arms coiled around his body.

"I'm so desperate for more of you, yet I'm so tired from before. Do you want it in you again?" He asked, moving his lips closer to hers. She nodded.

"Yes. But let's rest a bit Scott. I know you're tired, and I don't want to push you. Besides, we have all of Christmas to do this. A lot of people will be in and out of the institute. You and me can just remain hidden beneath these bedroom walls." Rogue smiled, brushing his bangs out of his shades. Scott smiled back, but all of that changed when he slowly slumped and frowned a little, backing away as if something was wrong. Rogue noticed his sudden change in behavior and scooted herself closer to him. She didn't know why he was doing that, and she didn't like to see him like this.

"Scott? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just,....you know.."

"Know what?"

"Oh, never mind. It's too silly to say."

Rogue then looked at him with a face of worry. The sudden change of emotion between the two was happening so quickly. Did she do something wrong? Was it something she had said? She just needed to know.

"No Scott, it isn't silly. Now tell me dear, what's the matter?" What's on your mind?"

The laser mutant fell silent, as if the shadows in the dim room had fallen over him. He turned back to her, frown still remaining on his pale but sensitive face. His thoughts felt dim, like a reflection in a smokey room. Scott let out a sigh.

"I wish you could see my eyes Rogue. I wish you could look into them, and see the soul behind. Sometimes I hate my powers. Not being able to see other beauty besides red. It feels like the end of me sometimes. I long to see the sky, the grass, the world..and you...." He finally said, arms gently resting in his lap, head now looking down. The room suddenly became very still, as if time was now a stature. 

"I long to see your colors."

Rogue's eyes widened, then slowly closed. Why did she feel them get wet all of a sudden? She then gripped her fist, wiping the water out of her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She knew it was true. She knew she could never see them, no matter how much she hoped or prayed to God. And the more she pondered on the thought, the more bitter sweet it became. She looked at him, mouth slightly ajar.

"Scott,"

"Yeah?"

She wanted to fall back into his arms.

"I know it hurts baby.................I know it hurts."

She then placed her hand on his cheek, bringing her face up to his and gently rubbing it with her thumb. Scott leaned in and kissed her, sinking his lips on to hers, then grabbing for her waist. It was hard to tell at first, but Rogue could of sworn he was crying. From what she could see behind his shades, it looked as if tears were trailing down his cheeks. He looked and felt so devastated.

"Damn. I don't know what I'd do without you." He choked out, crashing his lips even harder upon hers. Scott then wrapped his arms around her sides, bringing her back on to the bed with a gentle thump.

"I don't even think I'd be here without you Scott." She whispered through their soft kisses. "It felt as if you were the only one who saw me for me. Thank you." She then pulled him down on top of her, and the two embraced, Scott placed his hand down her back, caressing her body then roughly squeezed her ass. Rogue moaned a little from the touch and grasp of his grip.

"Have you by chance decided?" He asked, releasing from their kiss and his grasp. She looked up at him, face full of light, like a erotic diamond in a mine shaft. She brushed her fingers on his face, wiping away his tears then pulled his face down to hers. Rogue moved closer.

"I have." She finally said, words nothing but a whisper.

"So, what do you say princess?"

She inched her mouth to his neck.

"I do." 

Then pressed her hands upon him as he nicely kissed her forehead. He smiled wildly, then nuzzled his nose on hers.

"I do to."

Scott then got himself off of her, laying down right beside her again like they once were before, smiling at her as she shifted on the mattress.

"So, where should we...."

"Get married?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmmmm...let's do something naughty." He replied with a devilish smirk. His tone caught her attention again.

"Naughty you say? What kind of naughty?" She asked, rubbing her cheek against his arm. Scott chuckled then glanced down at her, gripping his hand with hers.

"Like, running away to get married naughty." He said, pulling her to his beating chest. "And no one needs to know. Not Professor, not Storm, Logan or even Jean. Just you and me darling." Rogue licked her bottom lip, liking the idea of doing that. The risk sounded exciting. And best of all, Jean wouldn't be there to make her feel jealous anymore.

"Running away ya say? Where would we run off to?" She asked, wanting to know more of Scott's little plan. He leaned in closer.

"How about, New York City? After Christmas of course. There's a beautiful church there calling to us. It'll be a private wedding with only you, me, and the priest. Sound charming Rogue?" He questioned. She then kissed his shoulder.

"Oh I love the idea." She cooed, lightly tugging at his shirt. Scott tittered, liking the way she was getting bubbly, and Rogue was never like that. She was only like that around Scott, and he felt so lucky to be able to see her with different emotions for once. Before they knew it, they would be husband and wife. 

"On Christmas Day, we'll pack our bags and head out on the train. We might be on it for the night, but, it'll be a whole lot of fun." He concluded.

"Just like those movies." She gasped, already getting thrilled over it. He nodded with a grin. 

"Haha, yep. Just like those movies. Like those old western films. After we're married we'll stay in NYC for a little while then come back out here. We need to stay in the institute since we haven't finished school yet...and of course, our little "extra edition." Scott then gently placed his hand on Rogue, pressing lightly on her stomach. They sat there in silence as he moved his hand around, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Has it, kicked yet?" He whispered. She shook her head.

"I think it's too early. It's only been like 7 or so weeks. I think it starts moving around soon though." She answered as Scott's hand pressed down a little further. He smiled.

"You're kinda starting to show. only a little though."

"I am?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, it's kinda hard to see."

He then placed his other hand on her belly, hand lightly going over the small curve. His face lit up every time he went over the bump, as if he felt something. Rogue thought it was oddly cute of him to get so excited. She didn't know Scott cared so much for babies, untill she found out they were going to have one.

About a few days after Thanksgiving, which was a month ago, the memory mutant found herself incredibly ill, running from her room (and Kitty's room at the time) to the bathroom every 20 minutes just to throw up. She didn't tell anybody about her sickness, knowing she'd probably have to see a doctor and she didn't want to risk giving her powers away. So she had to be sly about it. She ended up keeping it to herself for a bit, untill one day Scott caught her, coming out of the bathroom with a sickly look on her face.

He had asked her what was wrong but, Rogue couldn't really answer, seeing she didn't even know for herself. It wasn't untill a few days later when her throwing up got worse that she decided to inform Scott. They talked it over for a while, coming up with ideas of what it might be. It wasn't until he brought up the possibility of being pregnant, in which Rogue thought he was taking that a little too far. She was convinced she wasn't, but Scott sure did.

He made her take a test, which they stole out of Ororo's purse, feeling slightly guilty about it. They wished they knew why she even carried one around with her. As far as they knew, she wasn't seeing anyone. But they guessed it didn't really matter. Rogue then locked herself in the bathroom, pulled down her black stockings, skirt and panties, doing what she had to do. About a few minutes later, the test had given her back results. Positive. She remembered crying, then nervously reporting back to Scott who was still sitting on her bed waiting. It was one of the hardest things she had to do. 

After hearing the news, she swore she'd never forget the look of love and happiness on Scott's face when she told him. He had gently grabbed her by her waist and kissed her long on the lips. He was crying himslef a little, so amazed and drowning in awe at it all. He spent the whole day going over lists of names and such, hoping they could get that done ahead of time. She felt her heart pound greatly, more then thrilled about the whole situation. 

They didn't talk about it much, since the manor was full of ears. But when they had the chance to, the both of them did it behind closed doors. With Scott by her side, nothing was too scary. And from that day forward, Rogue knew there wasn't anything to be afraid of. At least, she hoped.

" I'm praying Jean won't notice." Rogue said, placing her hand on top of Scott's.

"Me two, what's your reason?"

"So she doesn't have another reason to hate me." She replied with a small sigh. He looked up at her.

"Jean doesn't hate you."

"Well it sure feels like it."

"I promise you she doesn't."

"It just feels like it sometime. I mean, I think she still likes you Scott. And every time I'm with you it feels like she's burning a hole through me." She explained as he lifted her shirt up a little. Scott was silent for a moment or two, index finger gently rubbing her stomach. He then embraced her waist and lightly laid his head on the tiny bump, face nuzzling it. Rogue was starting to feel defenseless again. Scott was just too disarming.

"Jean doesn't like me that way anymore. It's been a while you see. It's always been Duncan for her. Besides, even if she still liked me, it would mean a thing. We were never meant for that stuff." He then lifted his head up, kissing her belly which sent flutters inside Rogue. He had never done that before, and it was really making her all red again. Scott of course, noticed.

"Little red there again I see." He said, showing off his classic smirk. She then turned away, feeling her body start to get all warm. He was so charming and gentleman like, yet he had a sly bad boy side which was making the teen feel kinda shy. Scott was just one of a kind. And she loved it.


	5. She's so pretty and she's so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is kinda short.

Evan sat quietly at the food court table, arms laid out while he fiddled with his straw. He was sitting alone, waiting for Ororo to come back with their food, that they were patiently waiting for. That had been 15 minutes ago, and it seemed like the line hadn't even moved at all. The lines for food, especially at the mall, were very long no doubt about that. It was no surprise if it took more then 20 minutes just to get a slice of pizza. But hey, that was the way of the mall. Besides, it gave Evan plenty of time to think.

Before they found themselves at the food court, they had finally gotten out of Victoria's Secret. It took longer then they expected, especially with all those women in there praising their dancing. Both were still embarrassed from the experience, not at all expecting such a crowd. But it was kinda worth it at the end, for Ororo ended up getting a discount on her purchases. So in the end, it was sort of a win win situation. At least, that's what Ororo thought. Evan on the other hand, found himself confused.

He couldn't understand what it was. He felt so little next to her yet so comfortable. Her dancing was something, something he didn't think he'd ever see her do. The way she grabbed for his arm and spun around. The way she could twirl like she was flying, actually flying, but staying on the ground at the same time. She was angelic. A weather angel.

Evan crossed his arms and sighed, seeing he was getting no where with his thinking. He couldn't understand why he liked dancing with her so much anyway. He figured it was because Ororo was such a fun person, and Aunts most of the time, where fun people. Right? He also was more then puzzled about the commmets that the women seemed to make about them, mistaking them for a couple. It only took Evan a few seconds to let all of that sink in before it turned his cheeks from light mocha brown to ruby red. Oh he was so confused.

"Damn it Aunty O. What are you doing to my head?" He asked, rubbing his temples a little. He groaned as he struggled to think things out. As he was busy fidgeting, Ororo came back with a liter of Root Beer and two slices of pizza. She looked at him, then chuckled as he didn't seem to notice she had finally arrived.

"You ok there?" She asked placing the pizza down, getting Evan out of his thoughts. He almost fell out of his chair.

"Ah yeah! Hey! You're back with, pizza. Yeah. Sorry I was just uh, thinking." He spatted out not sure what words would drool out of his mouth. She chuckled.

"Must've been in deep thought then, you didn't even notice me arriving. Anything wrong?" She asked handing him his slice of pizza. Evan quickly shook his head, dripping red sauce all of the table by mistake.

"Oh, no. I'm good. Just, you know, skating stuff.." he awkwardly said, squinting his eye a little. She tilted her head.

"Skating stuff? "

"Yeah. Just skating stuff...." He trailed off as he realized he ran out of words to say. Evan then silently took another bite of his pizza, eyes still looking down at the table. He just didn't understand why. Why was it suddenly so hard to even be near Ororo now? All of this just came at him out of the blue. After their little event at Victoria's Secret, Evan felt fine. A little shaken but fine. But know, that same feeling he had when he was dancing with her was suddeny coming back. And he was begging it to go away. He wanted to sigh, but couldn't.

"Thanks again for the pizza." Was all he could say, since he knew if he led his aunt to believe that something was up, she'd keep on asking untill she knew what he was holding back. And this was something Evan did not want anyone's acknowledge of. Not at the moment that was.

"You're welcome Evan. It's been a while since I've had pizza so I thought why not. Mall pizza is pretty good, and the wait is worth it." She then took a bite herself, silently chewing at the cheese and avoiding the drips of the sauce, something Evan seemed to not be able to avoid. He then fixed that problem by using a napkin.

They didn't talk for the next few minutes.

Instead, the two continued to sit there, still as can be while consuming their lunch. Evan found his mind racing again, with thought after thought nipping at him. There was so many things he wanted to ask, but saw it was best to hold them back. Besides wondering why Ororo even brought him into the store in the first place, he wanted to know how she could dance so well, and where she learned how to do so.   
Every few seconds or so, he thought he was ready to speak again, but found himself biting his tongue every time their eyes met. He would then bashfully turn away. Ororo then placed her pizza crust down.

"Evan?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you sure everything is all right. You haven't said a word in a while. You sure everything is ok?" Her voice sounded like water on glass, smooth and clear. He then turned his head in her direction, peering at her with his murky brown eyes. How do you even begin to ask someone a question when you don't even know where to start half the time? He then finished his food, took a sip of his soda, And pushed a side his tray. Ororo waited patiently for his reply.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"  
**************************************************

The redhead let out a sign as she sat there quietly, waiting for the clock to tick the time away. It had been two hours since she last saw the others. And she had found absolutely no fun in Christmas shopping like she had hoped, and it was only four days away. With her thoughts eating away at her, it was hard to really enjoy anything at all. Jean had bought Kitty a sketchbook with some art supplies, Kurt some video games, Evan a new deck, Ororo a necklace, Logan a tool box, (since he destroyed his old one while trying to fix his bike over the summer) and Professor X some books on philosophy along with a bag of chocolate. Now all she needed was the last two people on her list to make her shopping complete.

Rogue and Scott.

She felt her stomach churn.

What was she even to get them? What did Rogue even like? She barely knew the girl, and she wished she had a clue. She could ask Scott, since the two had grown so close. So awfully close. Close to the point of proposal. Jean closed her eyes, letting a sad smile spread across her pale face. She shook her head. What could she say.

"They found each other, and I have to accept that." She said, feeling her heart rise with a flutter. She then gathered her belongs and got off of the bench, heading back into the crowded halls of the mall, past all the clusters of people. She was kinda surprised she hadn't run into the household at all. Usually when she took a few people, she's at least run into them at one store or not. But today, it seemed she couldn't find them. She then rubbed her temples.

"I really hope Kurt and Kitty didn't do anything stupid." She prayed, remembering last time she took them to the mall. The two ended up screwing around with their powers, with the results of almost getting caught. One kid saw Kurt, in his true mutant form and thought he was some sort of cosplayer or something. He just went along with it. Sure, he didn't get his secret revealed, (all the way that is) but Jean, Scott, and the Professor didn't take any of that well. So the fuzzy elf had to wash The Danger Room for a whole month.

Kitty wasn't let off so easy as well, for someone thought they saw her body go through the bed when she was trying it out at Sears. She was ground from the phone for weeks. As Jean sauntered down the hallways, she kept an eye out for a store or two for the last remaining people on her shopping list. She figured Scott wasn't too hard, for he liked the gifts she had gotten him in the past. But what to get him this year? 

"Maybe some fine arrangements of chocolate at Andies." She then paused. "Wait no, I can't do that. Rogue will have another reason not to trust me." She bit her bottom lip as she passed by the place, only looking into it's windows for a second or two. Why did this all seem so hard.

"I don't even know if I should bother with Duncan or not. He has been quite the rat." She spoke to herself.  
'Maybe I can get him some new shows. He likes shoes, especially those hunting boots he's been talking about for a while now.' She thought. A smile then appeared on her tired face again. She was happy to know that it didn't have to be this hard.

"Yeah, I'll get him those." She concluded, heading over to Famous Footwear. She entered inside, after a few minutes of searching for the store. The store, as usual, was a bit crowded. Mostly occupied by younger teenagers, arms linked with their girlfriends. Trying on all sorts of shoes, boots, etc. It made her heart dance a little seeing such young couples. It reminded her so much of her old self, and how excited it made her feel. But that was years ago, and things were different for her now. Jean headed straight to where Scott's gift was, hoping to find the right color and size. A nice shade of burgundy would do the boy just fine.  
**************************************************

"What did you say?"

"I said where did you learn to dance like that?" The spiked mutant asked, desperately wanting to know. It had been minutes when the older women finally got some infomation out of the boy, and now he was expecting some sort of answer. Ororo bashfully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then looked away, rather timid. He guessed she had hoped they would be far past this subject. She made a noise with her throat.

"Well, I kinda just taught myself really. I had some free time on my own." The whited haired mutant admitted, feeling her heart speed up again. Evan sat there quietly, with a look of wanting more on his face. She got his signal and realized she had no choice. The door was now opened.

" And, I kinda just wanted a little hobby of my own you know. Something to do in the meantime. When I wasn't out saving the world and all. I just wanted something that made me feel, well, normal for once. And I saw that dancing gave me that normal. So I stuck with it." She explained, feeling more red return to her cheeks. Evan was beyond stunned.

" Wow. So you taught yourself to do that?" He asked, still in amazement. She nodded, kinda liking the attention that she was getting from him.

"Yeah. I did. Behind closed doors of course. I could never just do that in public. Untill today that is...hehe." They both laughed.

"Haha yeah. That really escalated. Out of know where you just started to dance. I also didn't know you were one for Vanessa Carlton. I completely forgot she existed." He said , taking a sip of his drink. Ororo chuckled.

" I did too for a little while. I love her music. She was one of the reasons why I started dancing in the first place. That music video of hers, White Houses, the way she dances just, sends my mind into absolute awe. And when the store started playing it, I just could help myself." She then smiled, closing her eyes as if replaying the song and video in her head. She couldn't help but hum a little, loving the way the muttered words bounced in her throat. When she opened them back up, her eyes met up with Evan's. And they stayed like that for a long time. Both didn't dare to look away.  
**************************************************

Before they all knew it, it was time to meet back up. Jean waited patiently for the household as she tapped away on her phone, seeing who was active and what not. Evan was on, So was Kitty. Even Logan, old grumpy Logan, wasn't on too long ago. Hey, moody mutants like the internet too sometimes. Scott hadn't gotten online at all that day. Neither did Rogue. It was as if he never left the room. Jean felt her mind begin to wander off again. What could those two be up to all day in there anyway? A smile smile crept on her face and she let out a chuckle. As much as it sometimes hurted, Jean couldn't of been happier. As much as she hated to admit it.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the crew finally showed back up, arms filled with shopping bags from all the stores they visited. Kitty came strolling down, followed by Kurt who was up to his eyebrows carrying her stuff. Jean could tell out of everyone, she had had the most fun out of the mall.

"Hey, right on time." She had, helping Kurt with the handful of shopping bags. The fuzzy mutant looked as if he was about to pass out. He gave a look of relief as she helped him take the huge bundle off of his shoulders. Kitty gave him a playful glance.

"Oh come on Kurt! I know you had fun." She said, giving him a little wink. Kurt just blushed then rolled his eyes, wanting to go home. All day he had trailed behind the girl, store after store and purchase after purchase. Never in his life had he met a girl who liked to shop as much as her. Never ever in his life.

"Well now we can return home and wrap all of these up. Christmas is only a few days away." Ororo stated, watching Evan pull out his phone. Kurt let out a deep sigh.

"Oh come on. Kitty bought so much. Do we have to wrap them all?" He complained, throwing his arms to his sides. Jean chuckled.

"Yep every last one. So let's not waste anymore time and get right to it. We have a holiday party in a few days." She replied, grinning.


End file.
